Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 13: Crab power
South America. Jungle. Mosquitos. Lakus: "AAAAAAAH!!! Get away, you...." Grafera: "You should have put some cream like I told you, you idiot." Blade: "Leave Grafera alone, please Lakus...." Lakus took off his hands of Grafera's neck. Blade: "Ok, if we follow the map, it shouldn't be far." They diriged themselves through the green mass and landed on a clearing where a man seemed to waiting for them. Unknown: "Hello, Zodiac Bladers!! Was the visit in the jungle nice??" Blade looked at the map and noticed that this man was the zodiac blader of Cancer. Blade: "Ok, I think i'll have to explain you everything." That's what he did. Homard: "So, if i understand well, i'm stronger than any of these guys??" Blade: "You're stronger than their discovery power, they trained since. If you don't do anything, they'll get stronger than you." Homard: "Yeah, right!! I don't trust that. I challenge you all to a beybattle. Everyone against me!!!!" Everyone, except Blade: "WHAT??????!!!!!!!" But everyone loaded. Blade tooked Excalibur because he hadn't used it in a certain time. Everyone: "LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Homard: "Go on, Plier Gasher!!! Show them what you can do!!!" Gasher approached Aries, and then the two parts of Plier joined together, trapping Destroy between them!!! Aries stopped spinning immediately. Lakus: "Oh no!!!! Aries!!!" Homard: "Ok, let's do that to the rest then!!!" He done that to everyone. Only left were Blade, Titi, Kushan and Pisces. Kushan: "Ok, let's do this!!!" But it wasn't Bronze Leone 100 HF who was charging Gasher, but Vulcan Anubius T:T!!!! Blade: "Made some changes, eh??" Kushan nodded. Titi: "No, get away. Let's go: SPECIAL MOVE: SPIRIT OF FUJIN AND RAIJIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clown got possesed and sent a lightning bolt to Gasher. But something got in it's way. It was Anubius and Pisces!!! Pisces: "Don't precipite the battle. Blade wants to do something." Titi: "AAAAAAAW!!! Ok....." Titi, Kushan and Pisces retired themselves of the battle in order to let Blade do his thing. Homard: "What do you want??" Blade: "I will only battle you. A one-on-one battle, just you and me..." Homard: "HAHAHA!!!! Are you mad??!! Your insignifiant attack bey against my superb defence bey?? You're finished!!!!" Blade: "We'll see about that..." Gasher approached Excalibur to do the same thing to the others, but when the parts were about to rejoin, Excalibur backed up and gave a big blow at Gahser by coming back once the parts rejoined. It's like someone tried to punch you in the face, but you dodge it by leaning backwards, and then you butt him with the head. Gasher flied towards Homard. Homard: "Uhm.... Interesting...." Gasher regained balance, thenstayed as it was, waiting. Blade: "Excalibur, POWER OF EXCALIBUR!!!!" Excalibur vanished for a moment, then reappered clashing Gasher. Gasher backed a bit, but took the ability. Blade: "Ok, let's finish this: SPECIAL MOVE: LEGEND SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Excalibur glowed in red energy, then started: E, X, C, A, L. Gasher wasn't very well at this moment. I, B, U. Gahser was really at one turn per minute. Homard: "Grrrr, SPECIAL MOVE: CHITIN RESISTANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gasher adopted a defensive attitude, while glowing in orange energy. Excalibur came to do the R. Homard: "Against my special move, you can nothing!!! Gasher will now take every hit without beeing harmed!!!!" Excalibur done the R. At the end, one bey stopped spinning: Gasher. Homard: "WHAT??!! BUT HOW??!!" Was it because Gasher was on the death mark or Excalibur was too strong for him?? We'll never know. Blade recalled his bey and then: Blade: "So, will you come with us??" Homard: "You bet it!!" To be continued... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Blade0886